


lil punchy kid called him DAD

by bigbuffbee



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, the things that happen when missing curfew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbuffbee/pseuds/bigbuffbee
Summary: boris finds putunia passed out in the dirt so now he has to follow through the curfew procedure.





	lil punchy kid called him DAD

Putunia kicked her legs back and forth as she sat on a bench, she could tell it would be just another uneventful day. Despite everyone’s antics and weird crazy hijinks, being around the same people can get quite boring- at least there’s a new person now. But at this point of time the title of  _ New _ is starting to wear off. She sighed and hopped off and looked down from the terrace, she could go to the carnival and blow off some steam at the Whack-A-Molar. For the 8th time this week. Or just talk with some of the other kids about… whatever. 

She walked down through the stairs and made it to the courtyard. Same old same old. At least there was a little bit of scenery change with a few flowers within the pots scattered about. The only other kid she saw around was Millie who was too preoccupied with figuring out what would be the safest and most efficient way to get rid of the smoking blue demon that is otherwise known as Ronbo the clown. He was leaning against the open gate, appeared to be deep in thought. So no use in bothering him. He would probably just talk about feelings on being single and other adult stuff. Putunia huffed from under her breath and made her way to the carnival, seems like time for more whacking. She donned her glove and began pounding at the machine before the Carla attendant finished saying the rules, she heard it over so many times she can now recite every automated word by heart. 

Slamming her glove down, she hits a healthy tooth. At this point she doesn’t really care about the rules on what and what not to hit. It’s a game meant for hitting plastic teeth. She just goes by her own rules where she’ll whack as fast and as hard as she could. This is what she can focus on. 

So much so that she forgot about the whole passage of time thing where the sun goes down and things go dark. Putunia only looked up when she felt her lungs go fuzzy. 

Oh. Dang. 

She only stumbled a few steps forward before she planted her face against the dirt. Normally she would have felt it but right now the most it did was make her nose tingle. Man, the air feels weird. The last thing she saw before her eyelids fell were dark heeled shoes coming towards her. Putunia felt herself get picked up and cradled against a soft, puffy coat. With a half-opened eye, she can see long spindly fingers wrapped around. Skin that of a certain green. She would probably reacted strongly had her limbs not felt like they were filled with cement, so she just murmured angrily. 

Boris held her as if she weighed less than a fly. He has taken notice to her recent dislike of him, thanks to the numerous cameras. Sure he has changed a bit to be considered “ _ unhinged _ ” but it's not like he could really have helped it. No one else could understand his oh so brilliant plans. 

He walked through the courtyard and up the stairs to the apartments, till he reached Putunias room. He set her down gently onto her bed and draped the blanket over. 

Despite how out of it she is, Putunia could still feel around her. As for right now she can think she hasn’t been tucked in for a long time, and she’s only 7. Despite her jelly bones she was able to slap her hand around the green arm and tugged at it. 

Despite her slurred talking, he could have sworn he heard a “thanks dad” somewhere in there. He froze. When Boris finally came to, he turned to look down at her. She was practically hugging his hand. His eyes darted around and he can practically feel his face burning up, but in like. A good way? Did she still like him as the first time they met and on how this place was much better than her own house? 

No, he can’t have a smile on him. He’s not ready yet. GAH- that pesky flower  _ brat _ . 

Yet he still found himself sitting on the edge of a bed with a snoozing kid cuddling against his arm. 

“Sigh.”

He didn’t feel any reason to remove his hand, in fact he placed his free one on her head and started to gently stroke her hair. When was the last time he felt this sensation? 

Putunia woke up to another bright, sunny morning. Alone. She peered around the room, wasn’t there someone who was with her during the night? She viewed her television screen and it was just telling it's quotes of sweet nothings. She felt like there should have been one of those creepy videos about the dark hallways or whatever. Hm. She hopped off her bed to put on her shoes and walk out the door, except that she already had them on. She can't remember when she put them on, wait. Did she simply sleep in shoes? And why is her hair such a mess? 

The flower kid was walking around the carnival, picking up weird trash from the ground. Putunia called out and ran up to them. 

“Hey Flower power! Wanna play a game or summing?” 

Flower kid looked down at her for a moment of thought before they shrug and nodded. 

“Yeah! Haha. Ha. What game? … Oh I know- let’s do Eye Spy!” 

They nodded enthusiastically. 

“Okay okay, hmmm. I spy with my little eyyyye something… 

a dead bird!” 

Flower kid tapped their chin. A dead bird? Now where is- OH YEAH! They pointed at Parsley. 

“Ha ha yeah!”

The two of them played a few rounds before Putunia quieted herself down. 

“Hey uh flower power?” 

They looked down with an eyebrow raised. 

“Can I tell yous a little something important?”

They nodded. 

“Last night did you see anything weird?” About me?”

“Well.” They signed, “all I really noticed was that you were REALLY into that Wack-A-Mollar game. The entire day.” 

“Oh.” She hummed. “I think I missed curfew then.” 

Flower kid shot a look 

“But like nothing scary happened?” 

They raised an eyebrow even higher than before. 

“And I think da-GREEN MENACE TOOK ME UP MY ROOM”

Flower kid tilted their head, “What was that?” 

“GREEN MENACE!” Putunia was a deep red. 

Flower kid scooted just ever so closer, “I just could have mistaken-“

“FLOWER”

“That you”

“ **FLOWER”**

“Almost called him”

“DON'T”

“D-“

“DO NOT”

“A-“

“I'M GONNA PUNCH YOU”

“D.”

“AAAAAAHHHG” She bonked their head.

“Speaking of green menace let’s go and find him!” 

Flower kid chuckled and nodded. 

She flew out and ran ahead, “YEAH! Flower kid, come on! we have to take down dad-ER the green menace!!” She zoomed right back up to their face, “say nothing of this. I will punch you."

They held their hands up and nodded in agreement. With the biggest smug grin. 

**Author's Note:**

> you know damn well that after the game setting, they adopted each other.


End file.
